Libraries, Lilies and Little Kisses
by Dragonerin
Summary: Desperate to do some research, Levy begs Gajeel to go to the library. Reluctantly, he goes with her, expecting it to be boring. But it wasn't as bad as he thought... (Gajevy one-shot, rated T to be safe) (Also on Tumblr)


**~Hey guys! Just posted this little one-shot on tumblr, and though I would share it with you guys too! :)~**

* * *

Gajeel sat at the bar, looking around. Mirajane was wiping down the tables, Evergreen was casually flirting with Elfman ("You know, I hmave a thing for burly men. Like, REAL men"), Natsu was challenging Gray to yet another fight, and Juvia was watching dreamily from behind the door. He face-palmed.

There was something wrong with his old team mate.

He placed his arms on the table, resting his head in his hands.  
He had nothing to do that day. Maybe he could get a job, earn some money…

"Gajeel!"

He turned around do see Levy stood behind him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Um, what is it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I found this," she said, holding up a small lilac flower, "And wanted to look into it, but there's nothing about it in our library."

"Yeah?" Gajeel asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the public library with me? They have a whole room with plant books!"

Gajeel sighed. He HATED books. He HATED libraries. They sucked!

But all the same, he didn't want to let the little girl down. She seemed so excited about it, beaming up at him.

"I'll go!" both Jet and Droy shouted over. Gajeel glared over at them.

"You don't have to go," she told him, looking down at her feet and shuffling about, "I mean, it was just an idea, but if-"

"I'll come."

Gajeel smiled.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

As they walked down to the library, Gajeel started to get second thoughts. Oh goodness. He was going to have to sit in a library. Silently. Surrounded by books. Books. Ergh.

Not sharing any of these thoughts with Levy, he continued walking. She loved the library. She loved books. If he wanted to stand ANY chance with her, he would have to put up with these library trips.

Drifting off, he started daydreaming. Thinking of himself, wearing nerdy glasses, grinning handsomely with a book clutched to his chest. Levy looking up in excitement and admiration.

"Gajeel your so hot!" She exclaimed, running to his side, "Marry me already!"

He dropped the book, holding the girl in his arms.

"My thoughts exactly," he told her. She smiled, and he leaned in for a kiss.

But instead of the warm, soft lips he was expecting, it was… Cold.

And hard.

And tasted strangely of stone.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts, only to be staring at the paving slabs on the steps. His head was pounding.

During his daydreaming, he must have fallen and banged his head on the step.

With Levy watching.

Oh the embarrassment!

He cringed slightly.

"Gajeel, are you OK?" Levy asked, her voice shaky and panic-y. Acting manly, he shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, trying to sound tough. Not completely won over, she helped him.

Gajeel looked up at the library.

Great.

It was already trying to kill him.

* * *

They walked into the building, and even Gajeel was blown away by the vastness of the library.

Books. Books everywhere.

The main library itself was about the size of guild itself, and had smaller rooms branching out of it. There were 5 floors, and a grand spiral staircase leading to each level. A maze of shelves covered the floor, so tall and thick Gajeel feared he could get lost. Librarians roamed the aisles, their black and blue suits making them stand out. A lot.

Levy smiled, grabbing his hand.

"The plant section is over here," she whispered, and lead him over.

Overwhelmed by the size of the building, Gajeel stuck close. He didn't want to get lost.

Levy set her coat down on a table, and placed the small, scarlett flower beside it. Dashing off, she slipped through the aisles, picking books at random.

Gajeel sighed, looking around. He may as well try.

He reached over, picking up the book closest to him.

"The Basic Theology of the Germination of Wind Pollinated Plants," he read aloud. Damn, why were these books so boring?!

He tossed it aside, looking around. Out of the corner of his eyes, in the romantic novels section, he caught sight of a certain blonde haired celestial spirit mage.

"Levy," he asked, nudging her, "Is that Lucy?"

Levy looked up from her large book, and smiled.

"Lu-chan!" she whispered as loudly as she could, running over. Gajeel smiled. She was so cute sometimes. Most the time. Actually, she was always cute.

He followed her over.

"Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy said, hugging her, "Hello Gajeel!"

He smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Gajeels asked, "Your book been published here?"

Lucy blushed.

"Oh no! I've barely started!" she told them, "I'm just looking for something to read in my spare time!"

Levy began recommending some books, and her and Lucy began discussing some chick-flick.

Gajeel sighed, and looked at the clock. Quater past 3. They had only been there 20 minutes! It felt like hours!

There was a bang in one of the aisles nearby, and a harsh whisper of 'Damn it!'.

Gajeel frowned. The voice was familiar.

He walked round to the shelf, and behind it crouched a black haired boy.

"Gray?" Gajeel asked, "The heck are you doing here?"

Gray went red.

"I-I-I was, um, just, um, getting a new book!" He stuttered. The Dragon Slayer frowned.

"You hate reading."

Gray went even redder, and Gajeel raised an eyebrow. If he wasn't here to get books what was he…

Spotting a gap in the books where Gray was standing, he peered through. In front of him was Lucy and Levy, still talking. Gajeel gasped.

"Were you spying on Lucy?" he demanded. Gray went the colour of Gajeel's eyes.

"Um, no, well, I wouldn't exactly say spying, um," he stuttered.

"You were totally stalking her." Gajeel grinned.

"Natsu's gonna kill you if he finds out," he warned Gray, and left him to his… What ever he was doing.

He heard more shuffling further back, and went to investigate. Between the books, he caught a glimpse of blue hair.

Oh goodness, he thought, walking over, This won't end well…

Juvia!" He snapped, "What in the name of Phantom…"

"Juvia followed Gray-sama here," she answered, not taking her eyes off her loved one, "And she noticed he was trailing after Lucy-san. Does Gray-sama like her…."

Gajeel face palmed. She was a nutcase!

Gajeel glanced over the water mage's shoulder. Peering behind one of the shelves was yet another mage, white hair falling over his face. He gazed at Juvia in adoration.

"I'M FREAKING DONE WITH THIS GUILD!" Gajeel yelled, and stormed back to Levy's table. He rested his head on a book, breathing deeply. He gazed at the small, scarlett flower Levy had brought with her.

It was truely beautiful, with pastel pink petals, fading into a pale lilic towards the center, and silver stamen in the middle.

Wonder what it smelled like….

Curious, he leaned over, taking a large sniff in. The scent was zingy, almost fruity in a way.

Rather… Soothing.

He yawned, his eyes drooping. Then, before he realised it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Levy wandered over, curious at where Gajeel had gone. She had left Lucy talking with a librarian that looked suspiciously like Gray, and had gone back to her study. She still had gotten no where with this flower! It wasn't in the records anywhere! She considered getting in contact with Hibiki, to ask if there was anything in the archive. But, she was sure he didn't want to be disturbed with this little issue.

She walked back to her table, and smiled at what she saw.

Gajeel was sprawled out on the table, snoring slightly.

She giggled, moving a strand of his wild black mane out of his face. She smiled, wondering what he could possibly be dreaming of.

She caught sight of he flower beside him, and frowned. Looking from the flower to Gajeel, then back to the flower, she suddenly got an idea.

"I think I've got it!" she whispered to herself, and scuttled off to research.

* * *

Gajeels eyes flickered open.

"Then I can prevent it by taking off the anthers, where the pollen is created, meaning it won't effect you!"

Gajeel turned to Levy, who was sat muttering to herself. She turned and looked him, smiling.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead!" she said, giggling, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Huh?" He asked, not remembering anything.

"You fell asleep!" she told him, "Snoring!"

Gajeel went red. He had fallen asleep? Crap! How embarrassing!

"But don't worry! It's thanks to you that I found out what this was!" she told him, holding up the flower. "It's called a Malodine Lily, and the pollen released has many sleeping agents, and if too much is inhaled, it can make you fall asleep!"

Gajeel smiled.

"Wow, you found out all that?!" he asked, and his face lit up, "Does that mean we can go now?"

Levy shook her head.

"I've still got a bit of work to do," she told him, "There's still a lot to find out!"

Gajeel groaned, then covered his mouth. Had he really done that? Damn it!

Levy's face dropped.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" she asked, whimpering slightly.

Gajeel sighed. No point lying now.

"No, I don't," he admitted, and Levy frowned, tearing up slightly, "I hate books. And libraries. Paper is made of trees, and nature and metal are natural enemies!"

Levy wiped a tear forming at her eye.

"Then why did you come?" she snapped, and turned away from him, "Surely, if you hate it so much, go home."

"I didn't want to let you down."

Levy gasped, and turned back around to see the dragon slayer, staring at the the ground, shuffling his feet.

"What?" Levy whispered hoarsely, not believing what she was hearing.

"I couldn't leave you," he said, his voice breaking, "I didn't want to let you down, you were so excited about it!"

Levy stood in shock. Was this what he thought?

"You love books!" He continued, "Yet I hate them! You're, like, small and beautiful. I'm a 6 foot monster!"

He held his head in his hands.

"Why would someone as great as you hang around someone like me?"

Levy approached him, putting an hand on his shoulder, kneeling beside him.

"Gajeel, don't you dare say you're ugly. You're perfect in a billion ways. Girls fall for you everywhere. Also, height is attractive in a man!"

He looked up at her.

"But, it's not just what you look like, or what you dislike," she continued, putting a hand to his chest, "It's about what you're like inside. That's what I like most about you. To me, you're perfect. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're an absulute idiot. And that's why…. That's why… I… I lo…"

Suddenly, his lips were pressed against hers. It was gentle, which was unexpected from the dragon slayer. He cupped her chin in his hand, and she felt she could melt away there and then. He pulled away, looking her in the eye.

"I love you," he told her. She giggled.

"We already finish each other sentences," she said, and he laughed his adorable giggle. She ran a hand through his hair, and kissed him again.

Gajeel smiled.

He was beginning to like libraries.

* * *

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Be sure to tell me if you like these little one shots, as I will happily post more!**

**If you wanna read some more awesome stuff from my pals, or if you wanna follow my friend's and my fanfic blog, we're called 'Imaginefandoms4' Look us up, as links don't work!**

**My admin name is Smaug the Nightfury, as you could probably guess!**

**Anyway, 'til the next fic!**

**~Dragonerin~**


End file.
